


School Daze

by MissMangle



Category: Night In The Woods (Video Game), Undertale (Video Game), どうぶつの森 | Animal Crossing Series
Genre: Bullying, Cane, Hairbrush, Handspanking, Holey Paddle, I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/F, M/MMMFF, MMM/M, Multi, Non-Consensual Spanking, Revenge, Ruler, Strap, f/m - Freeform, wooden spoon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-04-14 01:20:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14125032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissMangle/pseuds/MissMangle
Summary: It seems like any other day of school, but this time, things go a little too far!





	School Daze

*Bring! Bring! Bring!*  
Mangle groggily reached over and turned off his alarm clock. He got out of bed to go wake up his friend Meril, she was asleep in the guest bedroom next door. Mangle walked into her room and lightly shook the blue-haired girl.  
"M-Merilaux.... Time to wake up."  
Meril did not budge one bit. She did not go to bed until midnight last night and was still asleep, even though it was 6 in the morning she still wanted to sleep.

"Meril, it's time to wake up for school." Mangle repeated. Again, no response from Merilaux.  
*"Ok then, wanna play it that way, two can surely do so."* Mangle thought to himself as he lifted her over his lap and pulled her MTT pajama pants down. Mangle swiftly brought up his hand, and down onto Meril's panty-clad rear. However, Meril began to stir as Mangle was spanking her. She eventually jolted upwards as her senses came into reality.  
"Aah! Mangle, wh-OW! Im awake, you can stop spanking me now!!"

"Ah ah ah, you didn't listen to me the first time Merilaux." Mangle playfully chimed as he spanked Meril a bit more. He then tapped his wooden hairbrush onto Meril's bottom and swatted her a few times with that to just get the message to her, that she should listen to Mangle the first time. "Ahh, please Mangle! I'm sorry!" Meril cried as tears pricked at her eyes.  
Mangle brought down the last three and was officially done. He hugged Meril in a small embrace before looking at the time. It was 6:07 and they weren't dressed yet! The bus came at 6:30 and they didn't want to be late for that.  
"Um, I think we should be getting ready for school now."  
"Good idea Meril."

*Insert action packed montage of two idiotic teenagers getting dressed and eating breakfast here*

At the breakfast table, Meril decided to get back on Mangle some by spanking him with a wooden spoon with slots from the kitchen on his bare bottom.  
*Spank* "Meril, ple-AH!" *Spank* "I'm sorry for spanking you earlier!" *Spank* "Y-you just didn't listen to me the first time!" *Spank Spank Spank* "Nngh!"  
20-ish spanks later, Meril decided she was done with him. After so, the duo got their lunches and books into their bags. The bus came at 6:30, and they both went to school with rosy pink bottoms.

*At school*  
Mangle and Meril were walking to second class as per usual. All the sudden, Resetti burst out of ground agrily in front of the two.  
"WHO'S RESPONSIBLE FOR THIS!?" He bellowed in pure rage while pointing at some graffiti.  
"Um, we're not sure about that. I think it was Bea or someone like that." Mangle stated  
"Yyyyyeah, it wasn't either of us." Meril responded.  
"Oh yeah, we'll see about THAT! GAH HA HA HA HA! BOTH OF YOU, GO TO DETENTION, NOW!" The fat mole growled.  
The detention room was a classroom but with no assigned teacher. It looked like any other public school classroom, but the seats were further away from each other and there were already a few people. A few other of their friends were there. Huffy, Alex, and Bea. Mangle and Meril were placed far away from each other, and were about to get spanked.  
"Alright, who's first!?" Resetti yelled as he had a metal ruler in his hand. No body raised their hands, but Huffy was picked first. She came up and got spanked pretty hard with said ruler. 

*Smack!* "Ow!" *Smack!* "Ow!" *Smack* "Ow!"  
With Huffy, it was just a continuous loop of *smacks* and "Ow!"s from the white Huffin. Pretty soon, her bottom was an angry shade of pink, and Bea was next!  
The lizard did not give two shits about Resetti in any way or form, in fact he didn't like the mole. Mainly because he was a bit strict. Bea didn't budge one bit during his dosage of the ruler, nor did Alex when he was next. Alex had never been spanked before by Resetti, but had been by others. Alex only winced a tiny bit about the fact that the ruler was being used on his bare bottom. Once he was over with, Merilaux was up!

"Resetti, we didn't do anything wrong. Why are we getting punished for no reason?" Meril asked. The fat controller laughed with a faux smile, "You are wrong!" Suddenly he became angry. "You did SOMETHING ALRIGHT, BEND OVER!" Meril bent over the desk and got her small dosage of the ruler. Mangle sat in mild fear, wondering why he was last. Meril was shedding some tears while Resetti assaulted her bottom with his wicked piece of steel.  
*Smack smack smack smack*  
"Ow! Resetti, can't w-AGH! talk abo-NNGH! THIS!?"  
"NO CAN DO!!" Resetti screeched  
Once Meril was a shade of almost red, Mangle was finally up. He bent over the table and exposed his bottom, ready for his spanking.  
*Smack!* *Smack!* *Smack!* *Smack!*  
Despite Resetti yelling a lot, Mangle was barely doing anything, not taking it very seriously. Resetti only began to spank harder at this.  
*WHACK!* "AGHH!"  
*WHACK!* "OWWW!"  
*WHACK!* "AHHH! Resetti, please!"  
"That's MISTER Resetti to you Mangle!"  
*WHACK!* "AAAOOW!"  
After 10 more whacks, Mangle now had a pink-ish red bottom and was sniffling.  
"Alright, yer free to go. But promise me ya ain't gonna do more graffiti, right young man?"  
"I didn't even d-"  
"Just SCRAM kid!"

Mangle caught with Meril finally in a few minutes. Just then, Meril saw something was a bit..... off. "Uhhhh, Mangle?" "Yeah??"  
"Wh-where are your clothes?" Meril blushed a bright pink looking at Mangle's nude body. He looked down in shock, and saw that almost everything was gone except for his boots and snapback hat. "GAHHH!" Mangle then hid his private parts and began to run in the other direction, in hot pursuit of his clothes. It turns out that Mettaton EX stole his clothes while he was in "detention" with Resetti. Mangle saw the tall robot menacingly walking to the dean's office. The dean, as it turns out to be Mr. Resetti, wasn't in his office. Not to mention, Mangle and Mettaton didn't have a very good relationship at the moment, they've just had too many dislikes and a few hates. Mangle stormed up to Mettaton and grabbed him by the ear.  
"The HELL do you think you're doing darling!?" Mettaton rudely spat at Mangle.  
"Can I have my clothes back!?" Mangle shouted.  
"Why the fuck should I!? You are a goddamn PEASENT unlike me!!" Mettaton continued to go on until Mangle grabbed him by the ear and started to spank the robot with his bare hand.  
"You listen here you little OW!"  
The swats came down one by one, each one getting stingier than the last.  
"Grr, I hate you so m-AHH! I will OW! kill you so f-OW! HARD!!" Mettaton stammered out of every spank.  
"You *SMACK* may be a full-on straight A student *SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK* However, you *SMACK* don't have *SMACK* any common sense*SMACK SMACK SMACK* in any way or form!!" A nude Mangle lectured while spanking the bratty robot.  
Suddenly, Mettaton got out of Mangle's grip and had him in a headlock. Mettaton pulled out a paddle with holes and began to spank Mangle's already sore behind.  
"*THWACK* If YOU think you are this all-star kid *THWACK* and Mr. Popular *THWACK THWACK* you can SURELY go fuck yourself!! *THWACK THWACK THWACK THWACK THWACK THWACK THWACK*  
"AAAAAGH! Mettaton, you crazy bitch! I AM TRYING TO TEACH YOU HOW TO ACT PROPERLY!!" Mangle screamed in-between spanks.  
After 20 swats, Mangle was now a bright red with a few blisters. Mettaton wasn't done yet, as he started to spank Mangle with a leather strap!  
*WHACK WHACK WHACK*  
"YOU UNGRATEFUL WHORE, *WHACK WHACK WHACK WHACK WHACK WHACK WHACK* YOU DONT DESERVE ANY GODDAMN LUXURIES!!" *WHACK WHACK WHACK WHACK WHACK WHACK WHACK WHACK WHACK WHACK WHACK WHACK WHACK*  
"This is why nobody like you Mettaton EX!!" Mangle screamed as loud as possible above Mettaton's rant.  
After 40-so whacks, all the blisters had been broken and Mangle was nearing a dark red bottom with a few bruises. Mangle was trying so hard not to cry, even though a few tears had already leaked out. Mettaton raised up a rattan cane onto Mangle's very, very sore ass.  
*Twhish* "AAAAAAAAAGH!!" All that Mangle could do was scream in agony. He didn't even say anything, he was way too sore to even talk or breathe properly with Mettaton.  
*Thwhish Thwhish Thwhish*  
"M-m-AHHH! METTATON, WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS!?" Mettaton didn't give two fucks about Mangle, so he just went on....

That was until a teacher walked up to him. Tom Nook, an advanced math teacher at the school, grabbed the robot by the arm and spanked him with the cane.  
"Just who do you think you are, hm? That's exactly what I thought Mettaton EX. When I'm done with you, you're going straight to Mr. Resetti's office, yes! He's actually an old friend of mine, so he knows me well. As with you Mangle, you may go to the nurse so she can mend you poor bottom...." Mangle was able to go to Nurse Isabelle's room and was able to get an ice pack. On top of that, he even got some lotion for his bottom! Even better, Don was called and was able to bring Mangle a spare change of clothes. As for Mettaton, he was paddled at Resetti's office and was forced to apologise while dancing around with a sore ass and hysterically crying. Mangle and Don simply looked at the psychotic robot and said,

"Well Mettaton, payback is a BITCH!!"

THE END, NOW GO OUTSIDE AND ENJOY THE COLD ASS WEATHER!


End file.
